


Ser Pounce-a-lot Takes a Hostage

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [83]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Cat being a bastard, Funny, Gen, Pets, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Prompt 4: Six Sentence Story “Please don’t do this.”Warden-Commander Amell has a standoff... with a cat.
Series: Reddit Prompts [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856
Kudos: 4





	Ser Pounce-a-lot Takes a Hostage

“No, no, no,” she cried after the little blur of orange fur, frantically following it as it hopped off her worktable, ran across the floor, hopped on to an entirely different table, on to a bookshelf, off that bookshelf on to a desk, and then finally on to a shelf stuffed full of very expensive and very fragile glassware.

The Warden-Commander cautiously approached the feline, acting as if it had a hostage held at knife-point and she was the one appointed to secure the safe release of said hostage; which wasn’t far from the truth: what the cat held in its maw was worth more than most common folks saw after a year’s work.

“I know you’re upset, Ser Pounce,” the mage said with great care as she drew closer inch by anxiety-ridden inch, “but what has my poor wand done to you? Please don’t do this, it’s an innocent party in our disagreement!”

The cat held her gaze as it dropped the wand, sending it flying to the floor… and swatted a glass beaker filled with sickly green fluid from the edge of the shelf. Sevarra screamed and dove for the container while silently cursing the cat and its ancestors, just barely catching it in time while her wand skittered across the stone floor and slid under a heavy bookshelf.


End file.
